


let me be part of you while i still can

by anacruses



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Seine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacruses/pseuds/anacruses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shameless fluff. valjean and javert in bed together, and javert is fascinated by valjean's scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be part of you while i still can

**Author's Note:**

> my first valvert work, don't hate me

In the darkness, Javert traces for the first time the map of scars across Valjean's back and chest. Valjean laces his fingers with Javert's, and breathes his name.  
"They're awful," he says matter-of-factly.  
"No," Javert replies. He ghosts his fingertips along Valjean's spine. "They are, but they're not." He comes across a particularly twisted scar running from Valjean's shoulder to his hip. Valjean shudders and presses his face against Javert's shoulder.  
"Javert, you don't have to," he says, and stops.  
"You don't have to hide," Javert tells him. Valjean sets his jaw and squeezes his eyes shut against the blackness of the room.  
"Let us not stain the future with the marks of the past," he murmurs into Javert's neck. He doesn't stop Javert when he traces the edge of a small but deep knife wound.  
"What are we, but the past?" Javert murmurs back. He spreads his fingers, hand opened like a spider on the small of Valjean's back. "You and me...we should never have been possible, but for our past, drawing us together."  
" _We,_ " Valjean repeats, and Javert feels him smile against his neck. "We've seen the worst of each other. _We_ should not have been possible, regardless."  
"Exactly." Javert moves his hand slowly up Valjean's spine, counting the vertebrae and the scars that criss-cross them. He runs his fingers through the curls at the base of Valjean's neck. "In the end...there's never been any room for secrets between us, Jean Valjean."  
Valjean swallows and presses into Javert's touch. He allows Javert to stroke his hair for a few moments more, then--  
"I will happily give you," he says, his voice warm against Javert's ear. "I will give you this, if you would take it."  
Javert reaches up and pushes the hair back from Valjean's forehead before pressing a kiss to his temple. "And I will gladly take anything you're willing to give."  
Valjean laughs quietly, a breathy chuckle nearly lost in the silence of the night. "Oh, but, haven't I always been yours for the taking?"  
Javert smiles, too, and kisses Valjean again. "Maybe you think too highly of me. I was never able to take anything from you that you didn't want me to."  
Their hands find one another in the dark, and Valjean leads Javert along a scar that twists along his ribs and onto his chest. Javert follows their fingers with his lips, leaving a soft trail of kisses on Valjean's skin.  
As the night grows tinged with morning, Valjean tangles his legs with Javert's and wraps a long arm lazily around his waist. Javert is thankful for the fading darkness that hides his smile.


End file.
